marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers
The Avengers was a mighty, massive team of extraordinary individuals, with either superpowers or other special characteristics. Its purpose was to protect global stability from inner or extraterrestrial threats throughout the universe. Though primarily affiliated with the United States of America, they worked with the peaceful interests of the whole world in mind rather than a specific country or organization. The Avengers were first assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D. when Loki invaded Earth with his Chitauri army to conquer the planet. The team defeated him and went their separate ways for a while. After S.H.I.E.L.D. became a defunct agency due to HYDRA infiltration, Stark Industries remodeled Stark Tower into Avengers Tower and the team joined together in the fight against HYDRA. After they finished the fight, Tony Stark built Ultron hoping that the A.I. would be able to defend the world from any threats necessary. The plan backfired and Ultron started a war against humanity, forcing Tony and the Avengers to fight Ultron. When Ultron was defeated, the team gained new recruits and relocated to the New Avengers Facility. Relationships Allies *Vernon French / Wombat *Brigid O'Reilly / Mayhem *Bermuda Schwartz / Bedlam *Helen Hale *Lisa Halloran *Ruby Neal *Laura Dunham *Soraya Khorasani *Constance Molina *Angie Huang *Hei Hei *Mary Walker / Typhoid Mary *Jack Danner / Hawk-Owl *Hank Kipple / Woody *Dagny Forrester *Aelfyre Whitemane *Arthur Vale *Johnny Leone *Paul Trent *Harry Lennox *Kevin Barry Trench / Nightwatch *Jennifer Burke / Sunstreak *Lewis Hamilton / Stentor *Alyssa Conover *Franklin Lovejoy *Amazons **Alcibiè **Antandrè **Antibrotè **Artume **Bremusa **Clonié **Derimacheia **Derinoè **Evandrè **Delphyne Gorgon **Harmothoè **Hippolyta **Hippothoè **Penthesilea **Polemusa **Thermodosa *Americops *Ant-Man Security Solutions **Priya Aggarwal **Helen Feliciano / Letha **Janice Lincoln / Lady Beetle **Ying Liu **Alexis Miranda **Taina Miranda **Mary Morgan / Miss Patriot **Marian Pouncy / Poundcakes **Amber Silverstein / Seeker **Priscilla LaShayla Smith **Maria Trovaya *A.R.M.O.R. **Kurt Barton / Breeze Barton **William Carmody / Eternal Brain **Isabel Cabrera **Alexander Erde **Flexo **Teresa Rigotti **Charles Little Sky / Portal **Taurette *Army of Thunder **Crane Champion **John Aman / Prince of Orphans **Wu Ao-Shi / Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay **Bei Bang-Wen / Perfect Strategy Mind **Chiantang **Fang Chou / Fat Cobra **Mo Chou **Conal D'Hu-Tsien / Sharyd **Alessa Geomi / Bride of Nine Spiders **Shu Hu / The One **Li Hua / Tiger's Beautiful Daughter **Kwai Jun-Fan **Lei Kung **Li Park **Miranda Rand / Death Sting **Sssesthugar **Gǒu Sihing / War Dog **Min Sing-Rand **Wah Sing-Rand **Bei-Ming Tian **Cole Wittman / Dragon's Daughter **Sally Wittman / Salamandra **Fongji Wu / Phoenix **Xiang Yao **Quan Yaozu / Changming *Auxiliary Women's Corps *Avengers Support Crew **Diane Cummings **Emma Heyges **Keith Kincaid **Diane Arliss Newell **Robert O'Bryan **Donna Maria Puentes **Hiram Riddley **Arnold Roth **Inger Sullivan **Gilbert Vaughn *Atlantis Empire **Defenders of the Deep ***Todd Arliss / Tiger Shark ***Andromeda Attumasen ***Echidna ***Manowar ***Nia Noble ***Orka ***Namorita Prentiss *Battle-Axis *Bestman and Toomes Electronics **Gregory Bestman **John Bestman **Adrian Toomes / Vulture *Big Hero Six **Keniuchio Harada / Silver Samurai **Kioshi Keishicho / Ebon Samurai **Aiko Miyazaki / Honey Lemon **Leiko Tanaka / Go-Go Tomago **Hiro Takachiho **Shiro Yoshida / Sunfire *Black Cat's Gang **Coyle Bagman **Tony Consiglio **Felicia Hardy / Black Cat **Lee Price / Maniac *Bloodshadows **Glory Anah **Cyrus Cutter *B-Sides **Laura Broadbahr / Fateball **Katherine Hahn / Feeva **Charles Huckle **Jesse Metuchen / Jughandle **Stuart Welles / Mize *Black Musketeers *Briggs Chemical LLC **Jeremy Briggs / Alchemist **Kelly Garnett *Captain Britain Corps **Cullen Bloodstone **Meggan Puceanu Braddock / Gloriana **Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton / Spitfire **Aiden Gillespie / Anachronism **Luna Maximoff **George Smith / Captain Airstrip-One *Champions **Amka Aliyak / Snowguard **Lana Baumgartner / Baby Bombshell **Qureshi Gupta / Pinpoint *Champions of Xandar **Rieg Davan / Powerhouse **Frank Moore / Crimebuster *Chavez Guerrillas **Imani **Zulai *Childwatch **Kelly Hitchuck *Commission on Superhuman Activities **Raymond Sikorski *Crimson Hawks **Arko **Gallon **Theoric **Tilda *Crusaders **Wendy Hunt / Ghost Woman *Dark Avengers **Skaar Banner / Hulkspawn **Yelena Belova / Dark Widow **John Walker / U.S. Agent **Deidre Wentworth / Superia *Dark Guard **Shevaun Haldane / Dark Angel **Julius Mullarkey / Killpower **Kith Nasca / Ultra-Marine *Darkhold Redeemers **Samson Buchanan **Louise Hastings **William Hastings **Victoria Montesi *DDTeens **Evan Huebner / Ghost-Driver **Annie Stevenson / Quiver *DP7 **Charlotte Yolanda Beck / Friction **Dennis Cuzinski / Scuzz **Stephanie Ann Harrington / Glitter **David Landers / Mastodon **George Mullaney / Mutator *Dragon Circle **Sian Bowen **Genevieve Cross **William Fanshawe **Roger Loomis / Manslaughter *Espionage Elite **Charles James Amundson / Glitch **Ted Calloway / Spymaster **Godfried Herter / Number Four **Nathan Lemon / Spymaster **Farley London / Number Three **Marya Peskyov / Number One **Roger Phillips / Number Five **Samson Washington / Number Two *EuroLab **Euroforce ***Hughes Aït-Kaci / Tiger ***Michele Argento ***Francois Borillon / Director Borillon ***Hamish Carlyle / Iceboy ***Dolph Dongen / Danger ***Adelynn Duquesne / Swordswoman ***Hugo Etherlinck / Captain France ***Franco Fibbri / Sliver ***Carlos Fraile / Captain Spain ***Geyr Kluge / Key ***Umberto Landi / Captain Italy ***Jane Melville / Deep Sight ***Antonio Rey / Picaro ***Silvie Rouge / Nuage ***Emilie Scholz / Blue Condor ***Cornelia van der Valk / Dragonfly ***Mikhail Zamorska / Baby Killer *Fact Channel News **Cindy Moon / Silk *Fantastic Force **Rebecca Barnes **Calvin Cooley **Darla Deering / Miss Thing **Benjamin Jacob Grimm / Thing **Onome **Norrin Radd / Silver Surfer **Franklin Benjamin Richards / Hyperstorm **Alicia Reiss Masters **Valeria Meghan Richards / Brainstorm **Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic **Nathaniel Richards / Warlord **Susan Storm Richards / Invisible Woman **Tara Richards / Huntara **Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm / Human Torch **Sharon Ventura / She-Thing **Wyatt Wingfoot *FBI **Zee Zee Ahmed **Jeffrey Gunderblank **Arnold Kovac **Agents of Atlas ***Dan Bi ***Kenneth Hale / Gorilla-Man ***Seol Hee / Luna Snow ***Isaac Ikeda ***Lin Lie / Sword Master ***Lei Ling / Aero ***Chang Li-Ten ***Jacob Oh / War Machina ***Pearl Pangan / Wave ***Chan Tze ***Cyrus Virro ***Jimmy Woo *Carbone Crime Family **Leopold Brun / Garrote **Francisco Araujo da Costa / Stiletto **Lorne Quickfall / Cane *CIA **Colleen Graymar **Aidan Tintreach *Einherjar **Baldric **Eilif Dragonslayer **Egil **Hákon **Harokin **Korg **Jake Olson **Balder Odinson **Desak Sterixian **Porjyst **Sigmund **Thialfi **Simon Walterson / Throg **Ulik **Urzuul **Yarsyg *Euromind **Francois Borillon **Benjamin Lance / Agent Lancelot *F.I.6 *Glider Patrol **Janice Jones *Guardians of the Galaxy **Heather Douglas / Moondragon **Pamela Douglas / Sundragon **Aldrif Odinsdottir / Angela *HATE **Dirk Anger *Hatut Zeraze **Derek Khanata **Kwabena Ware **Kwaku Ware *Heroes for Hire **Curtis Carr / High-Tech **William Carver / Thunderbolt **Paul Denning / Paladin **Buchanan Mitty / Humbug **Elektra Natchios / Epsilon **Danny Rand / Iron Fist **Jubula Pride **Jennifer Royce / White Jennie **Maria Vasquez / Tarantula **Alias Investigations ***Jessica Jones **Defenders ***Mary Pei ***Justin Randall ***Daughters of the Dragon ****Misty Knight / Maya Corday ****Colleen Wing / Lady Samurai **Victor Hernan Alvarez / Power Fist **Punishment Squad ***Rachel Cole Alves ***Matt Axel / Punisher Axel ***Melinda Brewer ***Sosumi Brown ***Frank Castle / Punisher ***Cossandra Castle ***Lisa Castle ***Maria Castle ***Jennifer Cesare ***Marcus Coriander ***Carlos Cruz ***Edward Dyson / Payback ***Jacob Gallows ***Dylan Gerfunkle / Punisher General ***Nigel Higgins / Outlaw ***Desmond Kline ***Lynn Michaels / Lady Punisher ***Franklin Natchios ***William Russo / Jigsaw ***Joey Sabo ***Dean Swayvrick / Yuppunisher ***Johnny Tower / Punisher Tower ***Ned Whitter ***Jillian Wong **Rivals ***Victor Hernan Alvarez / Power Man ***Keith Augustin ***Luke Cage ***Cletus Evans / Disco Devil ***David Griffith ***Tilda Johnson / Doctor Nightshade **Eugene Perry Mason / Crime-Buster **Federigo Ravina **Bailey Satchel / Attaché **Ian Soo / Telekinian **Patricia Walker / Hellcat **Santerians ***Nestor Rodriguez / Elegua *Jury **Samuel Caulkin / Ramshot **Edwin Cord **Curtis Elkins / Sentry **Olivia Lentz **Kenneth Parmenter / Bomblast **Jennifer Stewart / Wysper **Maxwell Taylor / Screech **Orwell Taylor *Livewires **Stem Cell *Jabari Tribe **Ce'Athauna Asira Davin *Kickers, Inc. **Dallas Corbin / Dasher **Darlene Magniconte / Doll **Beauford Leo Wohl / Brick Wall *Knights of Pendragon **Joseph Chapman / Union Jack **Adam Crown **Ben Gallagher **Francesca Lexley Grace **Bercilak de Hautdesert / Green Knight **Peter Hunter / Albion **Katherine Elspeth McClellan *Knights of Wundagore *Knights Templar **Perseus Ablemarle / Crusader *Lava Men **Akor **King Basallo **Jinku **Kratar **Maggam **Marmakaa **Metoxo **Molto **Princess Volcana **Volkon *Legion of Light **Bobby Sue Hollis **Achmed Korba / Brother Power **Sha Shan Nguyen / Sister Sun *Liberty Legion **Bruce Dickson / Thin Man **Jeffrey Solomon Mace / Patriot **Elton Timothy Morrow / Blue Diamond *Locust Brotherhood **Fernanda Rodriguez / Red Locust *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Viktor Cochran / Agent Crimson **Manuel Diego **Abu Ben Hakim **Khalid Inshallah **Lenka **Modred **Elsie Manning / Screamer **Ian McNee **Asim Strange **Sofia Strange **Tareva **Jules St. Thomas **Wai Chee Yee **Sen Yu *Mercs for Money **Gregory Paul Salinger / Foolkiller **Ellie Phimister / Negasonic Teenage Warhead **Neena Thurman / Domino *Metahumes **Barbara DeGioia / Blazeye **Elias Flynn **Denise Havens / Hyperia **Carl Hollister / Diamond Hammer **Alexander Patel / Hardnose **Fiona Rivera / Makina **Edward Wong / Assault *MI5 **Farouk Al-Fasaud *MI6 **Clive Reston **Fah Lo Suee **Leiko Wu Reston *MI13 **Melanie Kapoor / Magic Boots Mel **Peter Paul Wisdom **Scott Wright / Micromax *Midnight Sons **Michael Badilino / Vengeance **Frank Drake **Hannibal King *New Attilan Security Force **Tess Black **Ahura Boltagon **Alaris Boltagon / Royal Guard **Anna Brisson **Xiaoyi Chen / Iso **Dinesh Deol / Grid **Devi Deol **Jaycen Flint **Forey **Damon Hart **Desidera Jardeesh **Alice Taylor Kedzierski / Size Queen **Frank McGee **Ash Minnick / Panacea **Ariela Pertuz **Gabriela Pertuz **Albakor Petragon **Alecto Petragon **Andvari Petragon **Chynae Petragon **Naja Petragon **Thomas Raymond / Toro **Adam Roderick **Alisha Whitley *New Warriors **Vance Astrovik / Justice **Robert Baldwin / Speedball **David Christopher Bank / Marvel Boy **Omar Barreños **Tiberius Carr / Thirty Three **Silhouette Chord / Sil Chord **Deborah Fields / Debrii **Rico Gawren / Freak of Science **María Aracely Josefina Penalba de las Heras / Hummingbird **Jack Jameson / Buzz **Regina Morgan / Ladyhawk **Rosetta Morgan / Ladyhawk **Michiko Musashi / Turbo **Christopher Powell / Darkhawk **Susanna Lauren Sherman / Ultragirl **Vincent Stewart / Redneck **Donyell Taylor / Night Bandit **Dwayne Michael Taylor / Night Thrasher **Reilly Tyne / Darkdevil **Half-Fulls ***Andrew Chord ***Christine Collins ***Demitrius Collins ***Mark Conroy ***Collier Mack ***Go Vin Ng ***Daryl Taylor ***Melody Ann Taylor *New York City Police Department **Eric Bondi **Kevin Cole / White Panther **Brooke Douglas **Bev Sykes *Next Wave **Robert Fielder / Snare **Todd Flaminirezck / Turk *Night Shift **Mitchell Godey / Misfit **Roderick Krupp / Digger **Dansen Macabre **Arnold Paffenroth / Tatterdemalion **Jason Roland / Hangman **Josef Saint / Needle *Nova Corps **Richard Rider / Nova *Olympus Group *Oracle Inc. **Caleb Alexander **Carrie Alexander **Phoebe Marrs **Leon McKenzie **Anita Savvy **Richard Savvy *Paranormal Platoon **Bob Loeser / Pretty Boy **Brian Pickett / Troll *Parker Industries **Elizabeth Allan **Manuel Arguelles **Hector Baez **Amanda Batavides **Betty Blair **Meagyn Brady **Hobie Brown **Malcolm Brown **Cameron Bryce-Jones **Mia Carrera **Jenny Carson **Clayton Cole / Clash **Joshua Coolridge **Melissa Coolridge **Lisa Cussler **Brad Davis **Aribella Fishbach **Darius Fowler **Montana Gold **Michele Gonzales **Wendy Gonzales **Jennifer Hardesty **Danika Hart **Camper van Helsing **Emma Hernandez **Roger Hochberg **Steve Hopkins **Jason Ionello **Priscilla Ironwood **Uatu Jackson **Sajani Jaffrey **Soraya Khorasani **Katherine Kiernan **Josh Kittling **Davida Jacqueline Kirby **Ganke Lee **Edward Leeds **Abby Levine **Daisy Lynch **Laurie Lynton **Donna Mansfield **Anna Maria Marconi **Polly McKenna **Will McMann **Max Modell **Susan Monaghan **Jurgen Muntz **Charles Murphy **Alison Myers **Biff Rifkin **Randolph Robertson **Barbara Rodriguez **Jerome Salteres **Grady Scraps **Nyra Siler **Jill Stacy **Tiberius Stone **Jesse Thompson **Reynard Westin **Debra Whitman **Mark Whitman **Shantal Wilsk **Phil Wong **Yao Wu *Psi-Force **Anastasia Inyushin / Healer **Katherine Ling / Lady Shockwave **Emmett Proudhawk / Psi-Hawk **Colby Shaw *Power Pack **Alexander Power / Zero-G **Julie Power / Lightspeed / Molecula, Starstreak, Mistress of Density, Rainbow Brite **Katherine Power / Energizer *Rand-Meachum Inc. **Joy Meachum **Ward Meachum **Spencer Zip *Ravagers **Camille Benally / Cammihawk *Rom Tribe *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Arthur Benway / Freefall **Danielle Blunt / Aftershock **George Washington Bridge **Laura Brown **Deborah Brownlea **Calvin Burlingame / Imperial Force **Jonothon Burrows **Alvin Carstairs **Betty Carver **Michael Collins **Phillip Jamie Coulson **Barbara Diaz **Esteban Diaz **Dimitri Durovich **Barbour Elder **Thomas Farber **Cecilio Farrell **Liana Feeser / Mortar **Edward Finelli **Andrew Garner / Lash **Joseph Getty / Agent 9 **Herrick Goldman **Joey Gomez **Maria Hill **Xander Jones / Agent Orange **Beth Kurdle **Michelle Locke / Agent Locke **Zora Loftus / Bluebird **Steve Magniconte **Andrea Mary / Agent Mary **Estrellita Mercado **Harlan Mook / Agent M **Bill Parker **Joaquin Pennysworth **Jason Pierce / Ember **Benjamin Pollack **Neal Richmond **Richard Rory **Geraldine Rumlow / Vice Versa **Jackson Finn Norriss **Ava Anatalya Orlova / Red Widow **Alexander Goodwin Pierce **Violet Pinkerton / Violence **Katherine Shane / Agent Green **Curtis Smith / Stalagmite **Ruby Stevens / Black Suit **Angela Tensen / Mousey **Devin Touhy / Singularity **Edward Zentner / Bloodhound **Damage Control ***Thomas Foster / Black Goliath ***Frank Johnson / Monstro ***Vincent Patilio / Leap-Frog **Goliaths ***Maybelle Reilly ***David Scotty **Gray Blade ***Walter Charles / Agent Charles ***Corben Mintz ***Teresa Elizabeth Parker **H.E.A.R.T. ***Luz Delgado ***Mei Lin ***Fiona McCormick / Irish ***Tyler Meagher / Heart Attack ***Danika Trevani **Howling Commandos ***Jamie Carlson / Teen Abomination ***Lilith Drake ***Fangu ***Joshua Farkas / Dimensional Man ***Jonathan Garrett ***Simon William Garth ***Gorgolla ***Grogg ***Nadeen Hassan ***Vic Marcus ***Orrgo ***Joshua Pryce ***Clay Quartermain ***Martin Reyna ***Jack Russell / Werewolf by Night ***Gregor Russoff ***Jasper Sitwell ***Rose Steadbaur ***Joseph Timms / Golden Brain **Incredible Hulks ***Laurie Banner ***Skip Banner ***Jason Berg ***Diane Davids ***Hans Feldstadt ***Jess Harrison / Jailbait ***Burt Horowitz / Omnibus ***Randall Jessup ***Cara LeBlanc ***Louis Lembert / Hotshot ***Nichole Martin / Mess ***Jason McCall / Soul Man ***Lucy Ryker ***George Stevens ***Michael Stevens ***Brian Talbot / Grey ***Benjamin Tibbets / Flux ***Chester Weems / Teen Hulk ***Timothy Wilkerson / Prodigy ***Gideon Wilson / Mr. Gideon **Iron Legion ***Abigail Beryl Burns / Red Peril ***Cynthia McClellan / Iron Girl ***Michael O'Brien ***Bethany Camilla Cabe Van Tilburg / Iron Woman **Interpol ***Teresa Gregor ***Sebastian Kraus ***Daniel Peyer ***Sarah Stacy **Moth Squadron ***Cornell Gray ***Damon Kellam ***Yo-Yo Rodriguez / Slingshot **Secret Warriors ***Alexander Aaron / Phobos ***Carlos Ayala ***Bryan Cole ***Aaron Downing ***Sebastian Druid / Druid ***Robert Gomorra ***Ben Huth ***Jennifer Monroe ***Malcolm Monroe ***Sandra Murphy ***Ahmed Noor ***Lynn Richards ***Jeannine Sauvage / Guillotine ***Jerry Sledge / Stonewall ***Lauren Wolfe **Silvereye ***Frank Dallas ***Herbert Mills ***Nathan Paul ***Joe Spencer ***Darius Venginian **S.T.R.I.K.E. ***Akela Amador / Agent 22 ***Linda Avery / Cadet Avery ***Piper Baines ***Michael Davis / Agent Red ***Caleb Ibarra / Cadet Ibarra ***Damon Kellam ***Boyle Krill ***Jack Randall / Cadet Randall ***Himmer Toad ***Cammie Vang / Cadet Vang **Super-Soldiers ***Andrew Black / Guvnor ***Alec Dalton / Dauntless ***Joseph Hauer / Invincible ***Andre LeRoux / Dragonfly **World Counterterrorism Agency ***Olivia Hook *Scarlet Knights **Colin Hardy *Shogun Warriors **Richard Carson **Genji Odashu **Ilongo Savage *Slingers **Cassie St. Commons / Dusk **Johnathon Gallo / Ricochet **Richard Gilmore / Prodigy **Edward McDonough / Hornet *Squadron Supreme **Donald McGuiggin / Lamprey **Olivia Underwood / Foxfire *S.T.A.K.E. **Sally Avril **Christine Chen **Madaline Daniels **Chris Douglas **Darrell Duffy **Barry Hapgood **Jordan Harrison **Robert Hinds **Andy London **Kenneth McFarlane **Brian McKeever **Maya Rider **Paul Sidorsky **Valeria Toomes **Alice Tucker *Stark Industries **Katrina Carlson **Roxanne Gilbert **Chika Tanaka *Sons of the Tiger *Squirrel Scouts *Stone, Inc. **Tiberius Stone *Stylers **Cruz McIver **John McIver / Power Master **Quincy McIver / Bushmaster *Swamp Queen Alliance **Jennifer Kale / Swamp Queen *S.W.O.R.D. **Abigail Brand **Wahl Deems **Henry Peter Gyrich *Team America **James McDonald/Honcho **Wolf **Winthrop Roan, Jr./R. U. Reddy **Luke Merriweather/Cowboy **Leonard Hebb/Wrench **Georgianna Castleberry *Thunderbolts **Ajaxis **David Alan Angar / Angar the Screamer **Valerie Barnhardt / Meteorite **Jalome Beacher / Slyde **Noah Black / Centurius **Raymond Bloch / Ox **Charles Burlingame / Charcoal **David Cannon / Whirlwind **Donald Joshua Clendenon / Harrier **Eric Conroy / Bloodstrike **Marcus Daniels / Blackout **Leila Davis / Hardshell **Brian Dunlap / Ogre **Paul Norbert Ebersol / Fixer **Heidi Penny Franklin / Pretty Persuasions **Pierre Fresson / Cyclone **Donald Gill / Blizzard **Roger Gocking / Porcupine **Melissa Joan Gold / Songbird **Katrina Luisa van Horn / Amazon **Lester Jangles / Bullseye **Abner Ronald Jenkins / MACH-X **Conrad Josten / Smuggler **Erik Stephan Josten / Atlas **Kobik **Gustav Krueger / Rattler **Ebenezer Laughton / Scarecrow **Steven Mark Levins / Jack O'Lantern **Mariano Lopez / Black Machete **Chen Lu / Radioactive Man **Conrad Mack / Smiling Tiger **Maxwell Markham / Grizzly **Sylvester Marston / Snake Marston **Tony Masters / Taskmaster **John Morley / Ghost **Min Li Ng / Silk Fever **Kendra Louise Price / Caprice **Gary Quinn / Beatle **Joaquim Robichaux / Green Beetle **Brock Rumlow / Crossbones **James Sanders / Speed Demon **Herman Schultz / Shocker **Theodore Scott / Death Adder **Gunna Sijurvald / Troll **Samuel Smithers / Blackheath **Karla Sofen / Moonstone **Andreas von Strucker / Fenris **Helen Takahama / Jolt **Cleavon Twain / Headsman **Elizabeth Vaughn / She-Beetle **Genis Vell / Legacy **Klaus Voorhees / King Cobra **Melina Vostokoff / Iron Maiden **Abigail Mercy Wright / Mercy **Janice Olivia Yanizeski / Joystick **Peter van Zante / Aqueduct **Maximillian Zaran / Weapon Master *Three Musketeers **Comte de la Fère / Athos **Charles de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan / D'Artagnan **René d'Herblay / Aramis **Baron du Vallon de Bracieux de Pierrefonds / Porthos *Time Variance Authority **Justin Alphonse Gamble / Professor Gamble *Troubleshooters **Eric Chin **Eduardo Giotti / Strong-Arms **Andrew Meadows / Beam-Splitter *U-Foes **Ann Darnell / Vapor **James Darnell / X-Ray **Michael Steel / Ironclad **Simon Utrecht / Vector *United States Armed Forces **Project Rebirth ***Lieutenant Aaron MacKenzie ***General Brad Dodge **United States Army Special Forces ***Chris Barret / Metallurge ***Katherine Glover ***Garth Mengeling / Gridlock ***Gaylord Picaro / Pit-Bull **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance **U.S. Hulk Operations ***Jeffrey Clive ***Charlene McGowan **Very Special Forces *Valkyrior **Freya **Gerda **Grid **Grimgerta **Gruenhilda **Hecara **Hildegarde **Jordahl **Ren Kimura **Krista **Leita **Mist **Mista **Samantha Parrington / Sword Girl **P'aesi **Annabelle Riggs **Rossveissa **Sangrida **Almonnas Sterixian **Loatia Sterixian **Clea Strange **Sygnet **Valtrauta **Katherine Waynesboro / Ms. MODOK *United Nations Peacekeeping Forces **Tom Gormin *Vampire Nation **Leon Bichsel **Vanessa Tara Brooks **Bettina Dracula **Eve Dracula **Malorra Dracula **Velanna Dracula **Thomas Lawson **Stephan Roak **Janus Tepes **Anton Vierken *V-Battalion **Elizabeth Barstow / Silver Scorpion **Paulette Brazee / She-Wolf **Madeline Joyce Frank / Miss America **Clare Gruler / Iron Cross **Helmut Gruler / Iron Cross **Thomas Halloway / Angel **Irene Martinez **Isadora Martinez **Darren Mitchell / Topspin **David Mitchell / Human Top **Dallas Riordan / Vantage **Ameiko Sabuki / Goldfire **Gwendolyne Lou Sabuki / Golden Woman **Hijiri Sabuki **Kenji Sabuki **Andrea Sterman **Miles Warton / Warbeck **John Watkins / Citizen V *Web-Warriors **Aaron Aikman **Ashley Barton / Spider-B **Michael Bingham / Blood Spider **Max Borne **William Braddock / Spider-UK **Hobart Brown / Spider-Punk **Chu Chi-Huan / Scarlet Ninja Spider **Julia Eugenia Cornwall Carpenter / Arachne **Anya Corazon / Araña **Gerald Drew / Spider-Hunt **Jesse Drew / Agent 77 **Jessica Miriam Drew / Spider-Woman **Courtney Duran / Spider-Court **Martha Franklin / Web-Lady **Leila Goldberg / Spidra **Erin Hasko / Spidera **Diane Jenkins **Jennifer Justice / Spider-West **Miguel O'Hara / Spider Harbinger **Yu Komori / Ninja Spider **Elizabeth Brant Leeds / Spider-Wing **Ethan Myers / Spider-Web **Heather Noble / Spider-Blonde **Oliver Osnick / Steel Spider **Emma Paley / Spider-Hero **Annie Parker / AMP **April Parker / Blue Mayhem **Claire Parker / Crimson Spider **Kaine Parker / Scarlet Spider **May Parker / Spider-Girl **Peni Parker / SP//dr **Petra Parker / Spidra **Peter Parquagh / Native Spider **Pavitr Prabhakar / Indian Spider **Benjamin Reilly / Webslinger **Maybelle Reilly / Lady Spider **Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy / Ghost-Spider **Lian Tang / Spider-Rider **Eugene Thompson / Agent Venom **Joseph Wade / Cyber Scarlet Spider **Mary-Jane Watson / Iron Spider *White Rabbit Gang **Lorina Dodson / White Rabbit *Whiz Kids **Herbert Bell **Talia Kruma **Dale West *Wild Pack **Amelia Chen **Obax Majid / Lightbright **Doug Powell **Alain Racine / Le Peregrine **Ernst Sablinova **Silvija Sablinova / Silver Sable **Carlton Stricklan / Crippler **Andreas Vadas / Silver Wolf *Wild Tiger Mob *Winter Guard **Tania Belinskaya / Starlight **Dimitri Bukharin / Airstrike **Sergei Krylov / Presence **Igor Stancheck / Warhead *Wolfpack **Malcolm Brown **Rafael Vega **Samuel Weltschmerz *Young Allies **Patrick O'Toole **Henry Yosef Tinkelbaum **Geoffrey Worthington Vandergill *Young Avengers **Theodore Rufus Altman / Hulkling **Elijah Bradley / Lieutenant America **Ricky Calusky / Captain Shovel **Marci Camp / Lady Bulldozer **Christopher Colchiss / Chiss Melter **Daniel DuBois / Junior Executioner **Amity Hunter / Big Zero **William Kaplan / Wiccan **Cassandra Eleanor Lang / Stature **Sylvie Lushton / Enchanted Woman **Lisa Molinari / Coat of Arms **Rebecca Ryker / Death Locket **Samantha Tenley Wilson / Lady Falcon *Gordon Chludzinski / Knight Vision *Bernie Dillon *Aaron Tagma English *Marguerite Hellbender *Paul Brokeridge *Damian Link *Marera Serrano *Shen Kuei *Michael Trace / Foolman *Tae *Pennsu Enemies *Lethal Legion **Brady O'Neil *John Ryker *A.I.M. **Olinka Barankova **Larry Douglas / Agent Larry **Paul Pierre Duval / Grey Gargoyle **Betty Swanson *Alchemax **Hugo Campbell **Jason Rubinstein *Dísir **Brün **Göndul **Hlökk **Kára *Great Game **James Johnsmeyer *Hand **Valentina Allegra de Fontaine **Bakuto Sasaki **Tomi Shishido / Mighty Gorgon **Shoji Soma *Dark Council **William Allen / Carrion **Joshua Ayers / Miracle Man **Samuel David Barone / Black Talon **Arthur Charles Blackwood / Black Crusader **Dexter Charne / Reinforcer **Lawrence Chesney / Copperhead **Emil Blonsky / Abomination **Paul Bonaparte / Bloody Baron **Esteban Carracus / El Gato **Joseph Conroy / Inferno **Wilbur Day / Stilt-Man **Raniero Drago / Blackie Drago **Ralph Grayson Fake / Legal Eagle **John Falsworth / Baron Blood **Frank Farnum / Masked Marauder **Thomas Fogg / Fog Man **Franz Gerhardt / Teutonic Knight **Kurt Gerhardt / Foolkiller Kurt **Gary Gilbert / Firebrand **Nelson Gruber / Bookworm **Andrea Haggard / Lodestone **Raleigh Halward / Dark Knight **Fletcher Heggs / Chess Knight **Ronald Hilliard / Supercharger **Felicity Hopkins / Lullaby **John King / Cancer Man **Billy Kitson / Bison **Malcolm Knight / Scarlet Knight **Donner Kopf / Thunderhead **Bradley Kroon / Icemaster **Wylie Lemmick / Gladiator **Stephen Lords / Deathwatch **Ulysses Xander Lugman / Slug **George McPheeters / Backfire **Clifford Francis Michaels / Turner D. Century **Howard Mitchell / Hijacker **Giuletta Kristina Nefaria / Madame Masque **Gregory Nettles / Megatak **Edward Quinlan / Quill **Roland Rayburn / Persuader **Jeremy Roscoe / Psykotic **Ripley Ryan / Falling Star **Damon Ryder / Black Raptor **Clifton Shallot / Scavulture **Adriana Soria / Spider-Queen **Willis Harold Stryker / Diamondback **Frank Skorina / Powderkeg **Basil Thorpe / Silver Knight **Ariel Tremmore / Mistress of Fear **A'Kurru U'mbaya / Icon **Philip Nolan Voigt / Reinforcer **Edward Whelan / Vermin **Ani-Men ***Francois Le Blanc / Frog-Man ***Achille DiBacco / Bird-Man ***Veronica Dultry / Dragonfly ***Henry Hawk / Bird-Man ***Townshend Horgan / Cat-Man ***Gordon Keefer / Ape-Man ***Roy McVey / Ape-Man ***Sebastian Patane / Cat-Man **Assassins Guild ***Carl Burbank / Bushwacker ***Douglas Scott / Razor-Fist ***William Scott / Razor-Fist **Batroc's Brigade ***Georges Batroc / Batroc the Leaper **Baintronics, Inc. ***Sunset Bain / Madam Menace **Band of Baddies ***Beatta Dubiel / Bloodlust ***Leeann Foreman / Snake Whip ***Arnie Gunderson / Critical Mass **Black Powers ***Dionne McQuaid / Indigo **Bogatyri ***Mikula Golubev ***Marya Meshkov / Morning Star ***Vladimir Orekhov / Doctor Volkh ***Sasha Pokryshkin / Svyatogor **Bright ***Ferid Ekmecic **Circle Sinister ***Victoria Bentley ***Karl Amadeus Mordo / Baron Mordo **Circus of Crime ***Jack Baker / Iron Jack ***Don Hertz / Iron Mask ***Kabir Mahadevu / Rajah ***Bruce Olafsen / Bruto the Strongman ***Lee Portman / Fat Man ***Rance Preston / Live Wire ***Jack Pulver / Human Cannonball ***Tomás Ramírez / Fire-Eater ***Mary Stenson / Teena the Fat Lady ***Maynard Tiboldt / Ringmaster **Chain Gang ***Hector Fuentes / Uplink ***Willis Hayworth / Master Link ***Ernest Mills / Weak Link ***Ray Morgan / Missing Link **Clarke Futuristics ***Recession Raiders ****Stuart Clarke / Rampage **Club ***Arun Bahkti / Steel Hawk **Collectors **Committee ***Sidney Sarnak / Sound Master **Corporation ***Filippo Ayala / Pito ***Simon Maris ***Eugene Kligger Stivak / Kligger ***Don Thomas / Blue Streak ***Richard Yurocko / Kickback **Crime Wave ***Brian Muldoon / Cowled Commander **Cross Technological Enterprises **Cult of Entropy ***Jacob Eichorn ***Gerald Stone **Darren Agonistes Cross / Yellowjacket **Elihas Starr / Egghead ***Crossfire's Crew ****Alan Fagan / Mister Fear ****William Cross / Crossfire ****Jackson Day / Corruptor ****Jerome Beechman / Mandrill ****Basil Sandhurst / Controller **Death-Throws ***Orville Bock / Oddball ***Wendy Conrad / Bombshell ***Nicholas Grossman / Knicknack ***Alvin Healey / Tenpin ***Elton Healey / Oddball ***Charles Last / Ringleader **Delvadian Army ***Luis Alvarez / El Araña **Department of Occult Armaments ***Alizon Baunacha / Lady Pyre ***Gregory Belial ***Kyllian Kell Boddicker / Wildpride ***Julia Crane ***Morgan Cur ***Rupert Helona / Innards ***Philomena Kensington ***Urgoth Krall ***Emil Kreagan ***Josef Pohlmann / Malpractice ***Martin Preston / Master Pandemonium ***Ayla Ranefer / Rotwrap ***Sinthea Shmidt / Sin **Desert Dwellers ***Sol Brodstroke / Sunstroke **Empire Unlimited ***Augustus Roman / Regent ***Shannon Stillwell **Enforcers ***Ronald Bloch / Ox ***Jackson William Brice / Montana ***Daniel Brito / Fancy Dan ***Marvin Flumm / Mentallo ***Gina Palumbo / Tangle ***Sam Yurimoto / Thermite ***Jaime Zimmerman / Blitz **Esper-Ts ***Erik Gelden / Mind-Wave **Exchange ***James Natale / Blood Vulture **Exiles ***Renee Deladier / Ecstasy ***Victor Kohl / Exile **Fang Gang ***Dontrell Hamilton / Cockroach Hamilton ***Raymond Jones / Piranha Jones ***Cornell Stokes / Fang Man **Fast Five ***Jonathan Swift / Blue Streak ***Mike Swift / Gold Rush **Fist ***Michael Marko **Flaming Sword ***Richard Lyman Dennison / Firebrand **Flashmob ***Calvin Carr / Chemistro ***Shadrick Daniels / Mangler ***Jasper Daniels / Mangler ***Darius Jones / Comanche ***William Norris / Mister Fish **Folding Circle ***Diego Casseas / Left Hand ***Aaron Chord / Midnight's Fire **Force of Nature ***Russell Broxtel / Firebrand **Frightful Force ***Bram Velsing / Dreadknight **Globally Branded Content.com ***Lester Verde / Doctor Bong **Grapplers ***Davida DeVito / Lascivious **Hammer Industries ***Justine Hammer / Lady Crimson Cowl **Heavy Mettle ***Dalton Beck / Firestrike **Inklings ***Norton Greg Fester / Looter **Intelligencia ***Bentley Wittman / Wizard **Klaw's Team ***Ulysses Samuel Klaw / Klaw **Leviathan ***Vasili Dassaiev / Magadan ***Viktor Uvarov / Orion ***Seth Waters **Mys-Tech **N-Explorers ***Peter Petruski / Trapster **Oasis Spring Water ***Morris Bench / Hydro-Man **Outcasts ***Harvey Rupert Elder / Mole Man **Owl Gang ***Leland Owlsley / Owl **Pacific Overlords ***Douglas Birely / Demonicus ***Yen Hsieh / Cybertooth ***Kayama Inouye / Irezumi ***Morgan Kain ***Aya Komatsu / Kuroko ***Tung Rapongan / Jawbreaker ***Kenjiro Sasaki / Big One ***Michi Sasaki / Pele ***Toshio Sasaki / Taifu **Power Broker, Inc. ***Curtiss Jackson / Power Broker ***Karlin Malus **Redeemers ***Claude Cramer / General Wolfram ***Shep Gunderson / Redeemer ***Jenni Pate / Eleven ***Jonathan Nigel York / Doctor Everything **Renegade Inhumans ***Ajay Roy / Banyan **Roxxon Energy Corporation ***Jonas Harrow ***Paul Hazlett ***Hugh Jones ***Maggie Voelker **Secret Empire ***Edward Cobert / Gargantua ***John Horton / Griffin **Sinister Syndicate ***Quentin Beck / Mysterio ***Daniel Berkhart / Mysterio ***Bennett Brant / Crime-Master ***Janice Boone ***Richard Deacon / Human Fly ***Desmond Charne / Mirage ***Maxwell Dillon / Electro ***Fritz von Meyer / Swarm ***Jonathan Ohnn / Spot ***Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov / Chameleon ***Carolyn Trainer / Lady Octopus **Terrible Two ***Edward Acra / Arcade ***Hubert Carpenter / Walrus **Tombstone's Gang ***Lionel Thompson Lincoln / Tombstone ***Gilbert Manigo / Grim ***Henry Manigo / Reaper ***Mortimer George Norris / Mister Fish **Untouchables ***Robert Leslie Hunter / Nitro **U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. ***Matthew Gorman / Agent Gorman ***Ana Richards / Anarchy ***Karl Morgenthau / Flag-Smasher ***Guy Thierrault / Flag-Smasher ***Toler Weil **Wicked Brigade ***Donald Callahan / Squid ***Laura Fortune / Ms. Fortune **Wrecking Crew ***Brian Phillip Calusky / Piledriver ***Henry Camp / Bulldozer ***Dirk Garthwaite / Wrecker ***Edward Lansky / Lightmaster **HYDRA ***Peter Antone ***Charles Atkins ***Kalee Batrei ***Derek Bishop ***Mark Bradley ***Nadia Dornova Blonsky **Damon Conquest ***Bob Dobalina ***Jonathan Drew ***Leslie Farrington ***Joseph Fasinera ***Caroline le Fay ***Rudi Gagarin ***Auric Goodfellow ***Edward Garner ***Nikolaus Geist ***Lance Halstan ***Navid Hassan ***Andreas Kapelos ***Karl Kraus ***Melanie Peters Kraus ***Paul Kraye ***Jared Kurtz ***Janice MacLain ***Michael MacLain ***Myron MacLain ***Antwoin Molare ***Bob Oppenheim ***Baltazar Pavel ***Dmitri Petrovich ***John Reynolds ***Mac Scodell ***Jink Slater ***Molly Stiles ***Emil Tessler ***Adrian Turner ***Simon Valk ***Alexei Mikhailovitch Vazhin ***Sandy Verdugo ***Otto Vermis ***Seth Waters ***Daniel Whitehall ***Arthur Woodman **Order of the Golden Dawn ***Lancaster Sneed / Shockwave **Power Tools ***Matthew Banham / Jackhammer **Serpent Society ***Gregory Bryan / Sidewinder ***Roland Burroughs / Death Adder ***Burchell Clemens / Cottonmouth ***Jordan Dixon / Viper I ***Zelda DuBois / Princess Python ***Basil Elks / Basilisk ***Gordon Fraley / Puff Adder ***Michael Gula / Rock Python ***Beatrix Keener / Coachwhip ***Edward Lavell / Eel ***Davis Lawfers / Copperhead ***Leon Murtaugh / Viper II ***Marc Riemer / Boomslang ***Ariana Saddiqi / Black Racer ***Aaron Salomon / Slither ***Blanche Sitznski / Anaconda ***Leopold Stryke / Blue Eel ***Teresa Vasquez / Fer-de-Lance ***Seth Voelker / Sidewinder ***Piet Voorhees / Prince Cobra **Skeleton Crew ***Jackson Arvad / Will O' The Wisp ***Atropos ***Matthew Banham / Jackhammer ***Georges Batroc / Leaper ***Lori Baumgartner / Bombsheller ***Maguire Beck / Mad Jack ***Darren Bentley / One-Man Zodiac ***Brady Briedel / Monster ***Boris Bullski / Boris the Merciless ***Carl Burbank / Bushwacker ***Henry Camp / Bulldozer ***Horst Brandauer / Aries ***Buck Cashman / Agent Bullet ***Erin Cicero / Axon ***Brendon Clark / Icepick ***Jonathan Cole / Blackjack ***Elaine Coll / Scorpia ***Jason Lorne Cragg / Voice ***Alexi Cronos / A Gigantic Robot Man ***William Cross / Crossfire ***Larry Curtiss / Trapster ***Vasili Dassaiev / Magadan ***Antoine Delsoin / Hypno-Hustler ***Alan Desmond / Agent 13 ***Allison Dillon / Electra ***Michael Dillon / Battery ***Zachary Drebb / Water Bringer ***Zelda DuBois / Princess Python ***Thomas Duffy / Polestar ***Veronica Dultry / Dragonfly ***Anita Ehren / Battleaxe ***Nathaniel Essex / Mister Sinister ***Ross Gregory Everbest / Cowboy Foolkiller ***Alan Fagan / Mister Fear ***Johann Fennhoff / Doctor Faustus ***Roberto Ferrar / Taurus ***Shannon Fitzpatrick / Muse ***Rhonda Fleming / Glorianna ***Julia Fontana / Tana ***Danielle Forte / Mindblast ***Reginald James Fortean / General Fortean ***Ann Fraley / Auntie Freeze ***Francine Frye / Electrellina ***Vernon Jacob Fury / Crimson Scorpio ***Gabriel Gant / Deathstorm ***MacDonald Gargan / Scorpion ***André Gerard / Cyclone ***Angela Golden / Golddigger ***Oscar Gordon / Aries ***Gavin Grant / Gator ***Arnie Gunderson / Critical Mass ***Susan Hayakawa / Sushi ***Kristal van Helden / Ice Princess ***Brian Hibbs / Iron Kangaroo ***Bruno Horgan / Melter ***Robert Hunter / Nitro ***Jerome Johnson / Right-Winger ***Dimitri Kantov / Pisces ***Burt Kenyon / Hitman ***Akira Kiamata / Lady Aquarius ***Silas King / Solarr ***Jack Kleveno / Red Claw ***Ivan Kragoff / Red Ghost ***Ivan Kronov / Lectron ***Davos Kung / Steel Phoenix ***Augustine du Lac / Black Knight ***Chang Lam / Subject B ***Marcus Lassiter / Aries ***Ned Lathrop / Lifter ***Jacques LaPoint / Scorpio ***Hector Lennox / Left-Winger ***Joshua Link / Whitey Link ***Deb Lowry / Cowgirl ***Cornelius van Lunt / Taurus ***Marcus Lyman / Massacre ***Rowena Maclean / Cygnus ***Joseph Manfredi / Blackwing ***Anthony Manning / Bludgeon ***Chip Martin / Schizoid Man ***Elaine McLaughlin / Crimson Virgo ***Michele Michaels / Libra ***Llyra Morris / Llyra ***Shira Myles / Lady Cancer ***Aaron Nicholson / Answer ***Tommy Ng / Scorch ***Heather O'Gara / Jackdaw ***Frank Oliver / Kangaroo ***K'Beer Okoye / Leo ***Harold Theopolis Osborn / New Goblin ***Norman Harold Osborn / Goblin Childe ***Michael O'Toole / Steamroller ***Noah Perricone / Pisces ***Rana Philips / Aberration ***Nicholas Powell / Chance ***Daniel Radford / Leo ***Elizabeth Rawson / Knockout ***Mark Raxton / Molten Man ***Grover Raymond / Aries ***Don Remming / Jersey Devil ***Ralph Roberts / Cobalt Man ***Anton Miguel Rodriquez / El Tarántula ***Cassandra Romulus ***Callie Ryan / Lady Stilt-Man ***Sheoke Sanada / Snapdragon ***Samuel Saxon / Machinesmith ***Susan Scarbo / Mother Night ***John Sharpe / Cut ***Florence Sharples / Abominatrix ***Johann Shmidt / Red Skull ***Tamara Sims / Lady Virgo ***Elisa Sinclair / Madame Hydra ***James Slade / Hellfire ***Winslow Smith / Blacksmith ***Alistaire Alphonso Smythe / Spider-Slayer ***Sandy Stalmaster / Magilla ***Vincent Stegron / Dinosaur Man ***Samuel Sterns / Leader ***Gregory Stevens / Cyclone ***Victor Strange / Khiron ***Wolfgang von Strucker / Baron Strucker ***Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich / Rhino ***William Taurens / Man-Bull ***Voletta Todd / Ion ***Sergio Torres / El Toro Negro ***Patrick Trettel / Polestar ***Karen Trudeaux / Lady Sagittarius ***Harlan Vargas / Mighty Sagittarius ***Teresa Vasquez / Fer-de-Lance ***Jackson Weele / Big Wheel ***Willard Weir / Capricorn ***Daniel Whitehall / Kraken ***Mysteria Winters / White Mask ***Helmut John Zemo / Baron Zemo ***Arnim Zola / Bio-Fanatic *New U Technologies **Rita Clarkson **Eduardo Lobo **Spencer Smythe **Oksana Sytsevich **Miles Warren / Jackal *Roxxon Energy Corporation *Shadow Council *Supremacists **Frank Baer / Hungyr **Rutger von Bokhoven / Voortrekker **Konrad Fassbinder / Captain Blaze **Johannes Haff / Harrier **Alistair Koch / Barricade **Dieter Steinhauer / White Avenger Category:Organizations